I'm not a Sidekick
by Giggity-Goo HQ
Summary: AU canon. A recently deceased Naruto is given another chance by Kami. He finds himself in a world of immortal heroes, immortal villains, aliens, inter-dimensional invaders and demons.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not a Sidekick**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Things you should know about this story. Naruto is not the Child of Prophecy neither is he the container of Kurama, his little brother Menma is. He raised Menma with a little help from the Third and Kakashi, so he is smarter and more mature than his canon counterpart. He will still have his clones and most of his Rasengan techniques but a different Sage mode. He's not Godlike but he will be stronger than or on even footing with some members of the Justice League. I think that's it for now let's get started.**

' _Thinking'_

" _Foreign Language"_

 _ **Jutsu**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scorched earth, blood and death. The air was thick with all three but what else could be expected from following a worldwide war. The Fourth Shinobi War to be exact, the means to an end for a power hungry madman with delusions of world subjugation. Laying on this desolated battleground was a young warrior, His usually spiky and wild blonde hair was matted down with blood, sweat and dirt. His amethyst eyes were half open and staring with a slightly unfocused look at the moon hanging above him. He could no longer feel the ground beneath his back or the wet blood pooling around from his multitude of wounds, the most damaging of which was the gaping whole near his heart.

This young man is Naruto Namikaze, oldest child of the late Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the late Elite-Jonin Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. He didn't show any signs to indicate that he heard the slow approaching footsteps or even acknowledge that there was someone standing above. Not until that someone fell to their knees next to him, their shoulders shaking in grief and their head bowed.

Naruto's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile but didn't have the strength. Naruto's eyes gained some of their focus back as he stared at the free flowing red hair that was usually kept in check by a shinobi head band and a ponytail.

"Is it over?" Naruto rasped softly.

"Aniki!?" The redhead shouted in surprise.

"Is it over?" He repeated. "The war?"

"Don't try to talk! Save your strength." The redhead said urgently. Then yelled at someone over Naruto's head. "Sakura get over here I need your help! You're going to be okay aniki, Sakura's the best medic in the world."

"The war Menma? Is it over?" Naruto asked for the third time.

"Yes it's over, no more Madara, no more Kaguya no more Zetsu." Menma said as he tried to staunch the blood with his hands. "Stop talking, Sakura's on her way."

Naruto thought he managed to smile upon hearing that, he sent the signal to his brain to make himself smile but he couldn't feel the movement of his face. "I'm so proud of you Menma."

"Damn it Naruto, stop talking you're wasting your strength. We can talk about how awesome I am later."

Naruto ignored the advice. "Mom and Dad would be proud of you too kid."

Menma was silent for a moment before he said. "They wouldn't be proud of just me. They would be proud of you too."

"Yeah, you think so?"

"I know it." Menma noticed the blood flow slowing down, so he pressed down harder on the wound. "Naruto you're slipping away, you have to keep fighting. You can't leave me alone you're all the family I got left." Menma said desperately.

"Sorry little brother. I promised to be there when you made Hokage. I can't keep that promise now. Look after Hana for me. In a few months you'll have all new family members to look after."

Menma looked up in shock at that. "Nee-chan's pregnant?"

Naruto definitely felt himself smile this time. A smile full of pride. "Watch over them for me."

"I will, I'm going to be the greatest Uncle in the history of the Elemental Nations." Menma promised as he took his hands away from Naruto's wound. "Dattebe yo."

Naruto choked out a laugh. "Man I'm glad that skipped a generation." He joked even as his vision started to dim around the edges. "Goodbye, baby brother."

"I'm not a baby."

"Always my baby brother."

"Always my big brother."

"Love you kid."

"Love you Aniki."

It was a part of their bedtime rituals growing up when Naruto tucked Menma in at night. By the time Sakura arrived hands glowing with healing chakra, Menma was hunched over crying on his brother's unresponsive chest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto never expected to open his eyes again after everything went dark. He certainly never expected to find himself laying down in the lap of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Another tally went into the 'what the hell is happening?' column when he registered the fact that she was smiling down at him and stroking his hair.

As a trained and experienced ninja Naruto was no stranger to finding himself in unfamiliar situations at the drop of a hat. So like he was taught, he adapted quickly to the situation he found himself in.

He folded his hands over his stomach and relaxed somewhat into her touch. Then he smiled up at the beautiful stranger. "Hello there."

The beauty smiled even more, showing off perfect straight white teeth and Naruto got a warm feeling through his entire body. The last bit of tenseness left him in an instant. He was utterly captivated by this woman and completely defenseless.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

If Naruto wasn't already putty in her hands her voice would have clenched it.

"Great." Naruto said with a satisfying sigh. "Especially for someone who has recently died."

"Naruto-kun, you're in the private garden of Kami-sama. All your aches, pains and ordeals are over. At least for the moment." She said.

The recently deceased ninja ignored that last part. He turned his head and finally took notice of the greenest grass he had ever seen. Running his hands over it, it felt as soft as silk. Besides the grass there was also sakura trees as far as the eye could see. "Are you Kami-sama?" He asked when he looked back at her.

"I'm Nadeshiko her hand maiden. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun." She said never losing her smile.

"It's pleasure to meet you too, Nadeshiko-chan." Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her fingers combing through his hair and sometimes massaging his scalp. "Does everyone get this treatment from a handmaiden of Kami-sama?"

Nadeshiko never stopped her ministration. "Not at all. This time in Kami-sama's garden is part of your reward for a life well lived and thanks for what you helped achieve in your lifetime."

"I don't understand. Yes I lived as honestly as I could but there is blood on my hands and I don't think I did anything truly extraordinary." Naruto said with a furrowed brow.

"Not true. There isn't any innocent blood on your hands and you are aware of the toad prophecy given to Jiraiya?" Nadeshiko asked.

"One of Jiraiya's students would either save the world or damn it." Naruto replied instantly. "Jiraiya taught me a few things but I was never a true student that was Menma."

"True. But you were the deciding factor. Without your endless love, support and protection growing up, Menma would have turned out completely different and doomed countless lives instead of saving them." She explained patiently.

Naruto disagreed whole heartily and said so. "Menma would never have wound up as some kind of conquering tyrant. Regardless I didn't do any of that for some kind of reward in the afterlife."

"Kami-sama knows this. She knows you've always been completely selfless in regards to Menma that is precisely why you're being rewarded."

"I don't suppose there is a polite way to decline a reward from a deity is there?" Naruto wondered.

There was a long pause before Nadeshiko answered. "No." she said simply.

"Alright what else is involved with this reward?"

"Be patient Naruto-kun and relax, you have plenty of time." Nadeshiko smiled down at the blonde shinobi and continued to run her fingers through his hair.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Watch Tower)**

Like most nights when he was wasn't patrolling his home town of Gotham City the caped and hooded figure of disguised billionaire Bruce Wayne was typing away at the Justice League super computer searching the world for injustice. Among the many searches he was conducting at the moment, he was looking for a lead on the new unaffiliated figure that had popping up recently. This person was described by witnesses as most likely male, just over six feet tall, athletic build, dressed in black combat pants, a black multi pocket vest over some kind of rubber upper body armor, a balaclava and a pitch black goggles over the eyes.

So far this male figure dressed in black has been harassing the criminal underworld all over the U.S. He's been connected to the disruption of several drug labs, muggings, bank robberies and even retrieved two kidnap victims from Mexico, he never appeared more than a handful of times in several cities. The reason for Batman's constant diligence in searching for this person is because of his methods. More often than not the people he stopped are often left barely clinging to life, disfigured, dismembered or disabled for all time in one case.

This person was an unknown and Batman didn't like to have unknowns especially ones as dangerous as this one appeared to be. No one, not one person among the League or even any of his underworld contacts could give him a viable lead on where this person came from, who they were working for or who they could possibly be. At first he thought it could have been a wayward acolyte from the League of Assassins. The lack of restraint when dealing with his foes was there, the stealth, the ninja theatrics, even the weapons retrieved from the crime scenes, the shuriken and throwing knives were reminiscent of his old mentor Ra's al Ghul.

But even the League of Assassins angle turned out to be a dead end.

" _Batman?"_ A voice recognized as The Flash said through the computer console.

"I'm here Flash, what is it?"

" _I think we finally got a break on that unknown you've been looking for_." Flash said. _"We're down in the conference room."_

Three minutes later when he entered the designated room, he found out what 'we' meant, Dinah Lance aka Black Canary, Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz aka The Martian Manhunter and Victor Stone aka Cyborg.

"I don't think this subject is important enough to merit this kind of gathering." He said after taking his seat.

"Anything that has you obsessed like this is usually enough to warrant a full founders meeting." Flash said with a smile. "Considering we still don't have so much as a name for this guy and he's still below the general public's radar, I want to throw some more people at this and hopefully get a handle on it before that happens."

"Before you say you don't need any help." Black Canary cut in before he could retort. "Let me remind you that this is exactly why there is a Justice League in the first place. So we all could pool our resources and skills toward a common goal."

Batman man narrowed his eyes and ignored her smug tone. "Are we going to get on with this?"

There were several satisfied smirks around the conference table at Batman being so effectively shut down, at least for the moment.

"Alright, this footage came from a traffic cam about four hours ago in Washington D.C." Flash began as the lights dimmed and a holographic projection appeared in the center of the table. It was gray and as clear as it was going to get. From the starting point, it showed a possibly blond girl in a dark dress puffing away on a cigarette and talking on a cell phone while walking to a Porsche convertible parked at the curb.

Diana spoke as they all watched. "The girl is Katrina Uminov, the Russian ambassadors only daughter, she was leaving a night club at the time it was taken."

In the footage Katrina was happily puffing away on her cigarette as she circle around the rear of the car, she flicked her butt into the street and was about to get in when she paused and looked back in the direction she had just come from. A man appeared on the footage and started talking to her. He was wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses and even a scarf. After a brief exchange Katrina shook her head as if dismissing what had been said and made to get in her car. That was when the man pulled out his phone and showed her something on it. Whatever he showed her, stopped her in her tracks. That was when a panel van pulled up behind her and she was pulled inside.

It was a clean grab, know apparent witnesses, no opportunity to scream for help, not even the guy distracting her could be identified, the van didn't even seem to be in a hurry as it began to drive away. That's when the vehicle swerved for no reason that could be seen on the footage and hit a parked car.

Once the van was stopped a figured dressed head to toe in black landed on the roof of the van, pulled a short sword from a scabbard strapped to the center of his back, cut a hole in the roof and dropped inside. Moments later there was a slumped over figure half hanging out of the driver side window and the back doors of the van burst open and two more bodies came tumbling into the street.

The man in black followed them a second later being tackled out of the van by another passenger. The fourth member of the snatch team was a burly fellow so he ended up on top in a position of advantage that didn't last long. The goon reached forward in an attempt to strangle the man beneath him, but his arm was caught and he was dragged into an arm bar submission, only the man in black didn't wait for him to tap out, he raised his hips where the pressure from the arm bar was vital and broke his arm at the elbow without the barest hint of hesitating, a well-aimed kick to the temple and the man was out of the fight.

From start to finish that small skirmish was less than five seconds, by the time the man in black kipped back to his feet, the other two kidnappers were pulling their guns.

Batman's eyes narrowed when there was instantly a knife protruding from each man's hand causing them to drop their guns. _'That was fast, faster than the cameras could follow.'_ He thought.

The man in black confidently approached the now howling men, one of them pulled the knife from his hand and stupidly tried to throw it back. The only effect that had was an immediate return of said knife only this time it was stuck in his leg just above the knee dropping him to the ground.

The last man had worked the knife out of his hand and rushed the dark figure. He took several amateurish swipes that were all easy avoided. After another wild swipe, the man in black moved into his guard, a brutal elbow to the jaw that completely turned his head almost to the breaking point followed by a perfectly thrown left hook to the temple put the thug down.

Walking away he casually kicked the guy on the ground still trying to work the knife out of his leg.

According to the timer on the footage from snatch until that moment 3 minutes and 47 seconds had elapsed. The man in black approached Katrina who was now standing at the back of the van looking dazed and holding a sword of all things. They had a brief exchange before the man in black took his sword turned and ran out of video range. Katrina stared at the scene around her several long seconds before collapsing in a faint.

"And that's that." Cyborg said into the silence.

"You said this is four hours old? Why wasn't an attempted kidnapping reported, it should have been all over the news? Especially an ambassador's daughter." Batman asked.

"Because the Russian ambassador doesn't want the world to know that not only was his daughter somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, he also doesn't want the world to how vulnerable she was and by extension himself. I was lucky to even get this. This is actually a copy, the original footage has already been seized and I'm sure has been destroyed by now. According to the nice Russian guards at the embassy gates, Katrina walked through them safe and sound not a hair out of place at 11:49 pm. Well before her curfew." Flash responded.

"What else do you have?" Batman said even as he rewound the footage.

"I got the preliminary crime scene forensic you can read for yourself. But in short he left nothing behind that can be used to trace him." Flash said sliding a manila folder along the table towards the Dark Knight. "I also got something on the kidnappers, from the one that can speak it has been determined that they're Chechen Nationals, but they weren't carrying I.D.s, the only thing he said was he wanted a lawyer."

"The only one that could speak?" Wonder Woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"According to the medical report, between the four would be kidnappers, there are multiple cuts and lacerations, 3 concussions, 7 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, two broken arms and a shattered jaw all on a sesame seed bun. Two haven't woken up yet, one is speaking in slurred gibberish and the last one is again only saying he wants a lawyer."

There was silence as everyone digested that bit of information.

"Thoughts anyone?"

"He's trained and trained very well." Black Canary said immediately. "While I can't pinpoint a definite style of martial arts, he didn't hesitate in any of his movements, it was muscle memory, and thing's he has done a thousand times before."

"I agree with Black Canary. There was no posturing, no banter." Wonder Woman chimed in. "Each criminal was dealt with quickly and efficiently. That shows he is quite serious about what he is doing."

"What I'm wondering," Cyborg said "is how he cut through that roof? Was it the sword or was it pure strength? Could brute strength do something like that or a new piece of tech? A piece of tech that can be traced possibly."

"I'll try to get you a closer look at the van but don't hold your breath on that" Flash said.

"This is his first sighting in D.C. so that means if he holds to his pattern he'll stick around for a while." Batman said. If he were the type he would be rubbing his hands in anticipation. But he's not the type so he just narrowed his eyes at nothing. "He's never been spotted during the day, so if we stick to rotating shifts around D.C. criminal hotspots someone will run into him."

"And if we do run into him?" The Manhunter said finally speaking.

"Detain him by any means." Batman said straightaway.

"Do you think that's the smart thing to do?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Are you suggesting we let him roam around continuing as he is?" J'onn asked.

"I'm assuming you've read what I've compiled about him before now. You've just seen what he is capable of unarmed." Batman said.

The Princess shook her head in the negative. "Not at all. What I'm suggesting is a more diplomatic approach. As you've said we've just seen what he's capable of, but that could only be a small portion of his talents. There is no benefit to making him an enemy with so much about him being unknown. He did just save a young woman from a kidnapping even if his methods are harsher than what we would have done."

The man from Mars inclined his head in agreement. "I would also suggest a neutral approach, with the addition that he not be approached alone."

They were nods of agreement from all those gathered in the room.

"Then it's settled, we'll keep watch on rotating shifts for the next week or so. Anyone spots the target follow but do not approach and wait for back up. Meeting adjourned." Batman stood abruptly and left the conference room.

"His sunny disposition is infectious." Flash joked once the Dark Knight was out of hearing range.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Gotham City 5 weeks later)**

' _What a waste of my time.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he ducked under a sloppy haymaker and drove his elbow into the guy's kidney. The guy let out a pained wheeze and collapsed to the ground. Naruto shook his head even as he bounced the guy's head of the concrete floor of the warehouse to make sure he was out.

Even holding himself back, these civilian thugs were way too easy to handle. He was getting bored and frustrated at the lack of challenge these criminals presented, never once coming up against one of the true rogues who could cause him to dip into his bag of tricks. That's the way it's been since Kami dumped him in this world with her only instructions being to be himself.

He dragged the unconscious thug into an out of the way corner of the warehouse, then kept to the shadows to wait for the right opportunity to intervene.

It didn't take long being on this world of costumed heroes and villains for Naruto to understand why Kami had said to just be himself. She knew after seeing the atrocities these villains committed and the so called justice doled out that I would have to involve myself. Raising Menma almost on his own ingrained in him a very strong protector mindset. So after only a few months of being in this new world and with some knowledge and the hefty bank account from Kami he set his mind to protecting those who couldn't protect themselves.

That's what he was doing in this warehouse in Gotham, he had it on very good authority the local mob was planning to buy a shipment of military grade weapons. And if you follow the simple trickle-down effect, from the mob the weapons would then go to street gangs and from the street gangs, they went to want to be tough guys, from the tough guys to a desperate bullied kid and from the bullied kid to an evidence locker after he either commits suicide or shoots up his school or maybe both.

In between the mob and the evidence locker, each gun would have taken at least twenty lives. Even thinking about it Naruto promised himself that not a single weapon in the warehouse was going to make it out of there in proper working order.

Keeping to the shadowed corner, Naruto slowly climbed the wall backwards to give himself a higher vantage point of where the most activity was being carried out. He was just in time to see the mob man direct one of his men to put two large silver cases on a folding table. Just as the weapons dealer was approaching the table two oddly shaped shuriken struck the suit cases before the entire area was covered in smoke.

From his vantage point he could see three familiar figures drop from the ceiling and engage the now panicked bunch of criminals. Naruto was truly impressed with their team work, he could tell they all trained hard to work in such a flawless manner with each other. While they were busy Naruto decided to complete his self-assigned mission.

Dropping from his position he quickly made his way over to the semi-truck that carried the weapons. Crawling under the vehicle he quickly scrawled the formula for a high grade explosive seal at the center of the trailer. Rolling from beneath the trailer he was just in time to see a straggler come up behind Batgirl with a crowbar. Springing into action he caught the crowbar by the hook just as it was swung back causing the man to turn in surprise and feel his face explode in pain, fortunately he was unconscious before he hit the floor and wont realize he lost four teeth for another six hours when he woke up.

Batgirl hearing the body thump behind her spun around, already in a defensive stance. Her eyes widened when she looked from the prone thug to the walking shadow holding a crowbar. She knew who this was, the guy giving Batman the slip for the last few months, no affiliation, no restraint and absolutely no idea where he came from. Again she looked from the thug to the shadow and said nervously. "Uh…Thanks?"

Naruto mutely nodded his head, mildly amused by her nervousness.

"Batgirl, who are you talking to?" An adolescent voice who could only be Robin asked as he rounded the trailer.

Still a little nervous, Batgirl simply pointed.

Robin stopped in his tracks and immediately looked ready to fight. It might have had something to do with Naruto waving the crowbar at him in greeting.

"Oh wow. It's him." Robin stage whispered to his team mate.

"Yes, I can see that. Also we're less than ten feet apart, he can most likely hear you." She said with a little irritation in her voice.

"Who are you?" A gravelly voice demanded from behind him.

Naruto knew he was there, he heard him moving to get behind him even before Batgirl thanked him. Naruto turned around dropping the crowbar on the goon near his feet and looked into the white eyes of the famous bat themed caped hero and something clicked.

He knew bone deep that he and Batman were not going to get along. Naruto knew how to read people, he had to. He had to learn fast and early who he could trust and who he couldn't no matter if the wore a Konoha head band or not. He knew by that one question in that tone that demanded complete obedience and expected it, he knew that he and the Bat were going to bump heads.

Naruto tilted his head slightly as if confused. _"I'm a man in a mask, who are you?"_ Naruto responded in what would be Japanese in this world.

Batman narrowed his eyes. _"What is your name?"_ he asked in the same language but still using that same tone that had Naruto's hackles rising.

" _Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? It's only polite."_ Naruto said still sidestepping the answer.

" _I don't have time for your games!"_ The Bat hero growled stepping closer.

Naruto took a step closer as well. _"I'm not playing any."_ Naruto's voiced dropped to glacier levels.

"Whoa, whoa! For those of us who only speak English what's happening?" Robin asked approaching the two warily.

"If I had to guess Batman is being his normal charming self." Batgirl chimed.

In another situation Batman would have glared a hole in Batgirl's head for such a flippant answer but he wasn't about to take his eyes of the person in front of him.

"Is there a plan or are you guys going to glare at each other like a couple of UFC fighters at the weigh in?" Robin asked sardonically coming along-side the two of them.

Batman backed up half a step knowing things could get out of hand quickly. Even though technically the man in black was out numbered, having seen his skills, he knew Batgirl and Robin could get seriously injured if it came to a fight at the moment. _"Now isn't the time or place. But I want to talk to you about your…methods in how you've been dealing with the criminals you've encountered."_

" _Fine."_ Naruto relaxed minutely. _"I'll meet you in Gotham Park in one hour. Now you might want to clear out of here, the explosives I set will level the entire building."_ Naruto casually dropped a smoke in front of him. When he was completely obscured by the smoke he used the body flicker technique to quickly make his escape. He didn't go far, using the double concealment of the dark ceiling as well as the _**Toton jutsu**_ Naruto watched as the Bat family of heroes dragged every criminal they could find out of the building and as far away from it as possible.

When he was sure they were clear he also left the building using the skylight and then the river. Once he was far enough away he detonated the weapons truck and didn't even turn around to witness part of the building collapsing into the water. He had an appointment to keep and a possible battleground to rig in his favor.

An hour later Naruto was lounging against a tree in an overgrown section of Gotham Park, when he saw a shadow moving around a dried up and half destroyed old fountain.

" _I know I didn't say to come alone but it was implied. Would you mind asking your companions to join us?"_ Naruto said when he and Batman stood out in the open across from each other.

Two figures moved quickly through the sky and landed on either side of the Gotham hero. Both easy recognizable as Superman the most powerful and most well-known hero of Earth and Wonder Woman, Princess of an island of immortal Amazon warriors.

" _Bringing in two heavy hitters as intimidation is no way to build trust Batman."_ Naruto chided.

" _As you pointed out, you never said to come alone and they just happened to be in the neighborhood."_

" _Fine, I suppose I'll give you this one. Now you said something about discussing my methods."_

" _Wait. First what do we call you, what is the name you go by?"_ Superman asked also in Japanese.

" _Shinobi, no thrills, no frills, just Shinobi."_

" _Okay Shinobi where are you from?"_ Superman asked in a friendly tone.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head lightly. _"The good cop, bad cop and eye candy distraction isn't going to work on me. Why don't you ask something that I might actually answer like, why I've been doing what I've been doing?"_

Before the Bat and Boy Scout could speak Wonder Woman stepped forward threateningly "Did you just call me 'eye candy'? I have castrated men for less offenses."

Deciding not to temp a sudden bout of 'Feminine Fury' Naruto formally bowed to the Amazon Princess. _"My apologies Hime. My mouth tends to get away from me in tense situations."_

Wonder Woman held on to her glare a little longer before nodding in acceptance.

" _Now that we're all friends again. We, as in the Justice League want you to stop what you're doing."_ Batman said. _"Your methods are not what being a hero is about."_

Naruto looked steadily at the so called Dark Knight before shrugging his shoulders. _"Okay. Is that all?"_

The three original Justice Leaguers were caught off guard by the easy compliance. Before Batman narrowed his eyes. _"You're not actually going to stop are you?"_

" _Of course I'm not. I can't believe you actually expected me too as if you have some kind of authority over what I do."_ Naruto said scornfully. _"Also I never claimed to be a hero. I'm stepping in when and where I can."_

" _Wait! Before things can get out of control."_ Superman said stepping between the two would be combatants. _"I understand, you want to help those who can't help themselves, but the way you're going about it is not the way we do things."_

"' _We' meaning the Justice League?"_ Naruto shook his head in exasperation. _"You're assuming that I'm trying to emulate the Justice League."_ Naruto turned to regard the silent Amazon. _"I'm going to talk to you now, Warrior to Warrior."_

Naruto ignored the slight bristling from Batman and Superman at the casual dismissal. _"As one Warrior to another. As someone who most likely started training as soon as they could hold a weapon. Tell me why you joined the Justice League? Tell me why you joined an organization with a catch and release justice system instead of doing what you're training prepared you for, ending your enemies once and for all?"_

If Wonder Woman was unnerved or surprised by the question it didn't show. She answered without preamble and with full conviction. _"I joined the Justice League to serve a different kind of Justice, one that is not always delivered at the end of a sword. As you've said, since the time I could hold a sword I've been trained to show no mercy to those who oppose me on the battlefield. I've done so on multiple occasions in the protection of my home and people. Once I joined the League I saw that there were other ways of serving justice to the wicked, others ways of protecting those who can't protect themselves without killing."_

After hearing Wonder Woman speak with such passion he gave her another bow, this one deeper of utmost respect. _"Thank you Hime, for answering me honestly. I believe we have a much in common and much to talk about. Would you care to walk and talk with me?"_

Wonder Woman only thought about it for a second before agreeing. _'This isn't the way it was planned but progress is progress.'_ She thought to herself. _"Very well Shinobi."_

As the two walked past the visibly stunned Son of Krypton and the narrowed eyed Dark Knight, Superman had to quickly place and hand on the shoulder of his friend to keep him from doing something to break the tenuous accord that had just been reached.

"Let it go Batman, it's something. Not what we wanted but it's something. At least he's willing to talk to one of us."

The two of them were surprised when they heard an honest to goodness belly laugh from the Amazon.

" _I swear! Painted the whole thing in broad daylight. Tell me something Hime, do you like ramen?"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Toton jutsu-Transparency escape technique**_

 **An: And that's chapter one. There's no pairing at the moment but there will be women, haven't decided if I'm going to try my hands at lemony goodness or not but we'll see what the fans want. By the way I was going for a Snake Eyes type of look for Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not a Sidekick**

 **An: Wow, a lot of great responses to the first chapter. I hope you like the follow up. So without further ado here's chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DC comics.**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Foreign Language"_

' _ **Jutsu'**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Washington D.C.)**

"That's it!?" Speedy exclaimed. "We were promised a look inside not a glorified backstage pass."

"This is a first step. Few others have seen as much." Aquaman said reassuringly.

Speedy silently gestured towards the observation windows on the upper levels, where tourists were waving and taking pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass were on? Look at this, I feel like I'm in a damn zoo habitat!"

Green Arrow stepped up to try and calm his protégé. "Roy, you need to calm down and have some patience."

"What I need is respect!?" He turned to his other costumed juniors. "Don't you guys see they're still treating us like kids? This was supposed to be the moment we stepped up to the next level!"

The trio looked between themselves dumbfounded. Five minutes ago they were all happy as calms, now they didn't know what to believe.

"What are you so upset about? Aquaman's right. This is a first step, a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash said not understanding why his friend was blowing a gasket.

"Except this isn't there real headquarters." Speedy revealed. That bit of information got the three of them on their feet. "It's a decoy for the tourists. From here they catch a zeta beam to their real HQ, The Watchtower, it's an orbiting satellite."

While the junior Leaguers were picking their jaws up off the floor the adult members of the League were glaring holes into the Green Arrow.

"I'm sorry, I know we were supposed to keep it a secret, but I thought we could make… an exception?" Green Arrow finished weakly. When he got nothing but intensified glares. "Or not."

"You're not strengthening your argument by throwing a fit just because you can't have your way here son."

Before Speedy could respond, their heated discussion was stalled by a loud throat clearing.

Everyone, adult, teenager and robot were surprised when a familiar figure in black faded into view sitting on top of a nearby book case. "While I don't agree with the way Speedy voiced his complaints, I do partially agree with and understand his anger."

Most people in the League were still a bit on the fence about Shinobi's intentions and allegiance. While who he was beneath the mask was still a mystery, he did pull back on the brutality, at least when dealing with normal human criminals. According to Shinobi anyone regular law enforcement officers couldn't deal with, be they meta-humans or just extremely well trained were fair game to be on the receiving end of his brand of justice.

"Shinobi, Wonder Woman didn't inform us you would be here." The Manhunter said into the tense silence.

Wonder Woman was the only League member Shinobi worked with on a regular basis. But it wasn't the typical partnership. Shinobi just showed up whenever he felt like it. According to Wonder Woman she could be alone and the next second she would spot Shinobi racing along rooftops keeping pace with her. Even now, five months into their kind of partnership she still didn't know who he was beneath the mask or what city he operated out of because he still appeared randomly all over the U.S. He hadn't even revealed he spoke perfect English until after they had worked together for the first 2 months.

Not only was his identity a mystery but so were the majority of his skills. Wonder Woman had seen him fight numerous times and could easily say he was at a master's level. She also found out that the sword he carried was not for decorating his outfit. She also discovered that somehow, someway he was able to stick to any surface.

Head cocked to the side in confusion he asked. "Why would she? She only extended the offer I never told her I accepted it."

"You said you agreed with me?" Speedy said looking at Shinobi with a little suspicion while also trying to get everyone back on track. He didn't know Shinobi, no one really did. In fact this was the first time he had seen him in person. But as long as he was backing him up he didn't care at the moment.

"I said I partially agreed with you." Shinobi corrected hopping off the bookshelf. "You have every right to be angry. You were promised…let's call it a promotion in rank. But you just found out that not only were you denied that rank but you were never going to get it. At least not today."

There were various protests from the adult Leaguers but Shinobi was keeping an eye on Batman who didn't flinch at the accusation.

Robin started waving his arms around frantically. "What do you mean we were never going to get it today?"

"He means," Aqualad began after his logical brain started feeling in what was not being said. "That if Speedy hadn't told us that this wasn't really the Justice League HQ, we would have never known. They would have dangled the Watchtower in front us as a reward just like they did the Hall of Justice."

"Calm down guys, we're not dangling a reward in front of you. You're getting the wrong idea." Flash said trying to get things under control.

"Then what was the idea? Why mislead us like this? Didn't you trust us with the truth?" Kid Flash said speeding in front of his mentor.

Aquaman tried to cut in. "It had nothing to do with trust. I was just-"

"My King, you said this was supposed to be the first step, but truly our first step was accepting the titles of Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and Speedy." Aqualad said cutting of his liege. He had never spoken out of turn against his King, had always taken his advice to heart and followed his every order without question. With today's revelation he was starting to see his King and the other heroes in a new light. His heart was racing a mile a minute but he had more to say.

"I don't know what drives the others, but when you offered me the title of Aqualad, I accepted because I saw an opportunity to do good not just for Atlantis but for the world. Now I'm wondering if I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life."

Not only was the King of Atlantis shocked into silence but so were the others.

"Believe me, when I figured out this wasn't really the place as advertised I was shocked too." Shinobi said.

"You figured out or did Wonder Woman tell you?"

Naruto let out a patronizing chuckle. "No one had to tell me this wasn't your home base. As powerful and as numerous as the Justice League is, I'm not going to believe that the lot of you are so arrogant as to advertise your headquarters to your enemies, while also inviting civilians inside on a daily basis where they could get caught in the crossfire if someone were stupid enough to attack this place."

"If you knew this whole thing was a sham, what are you doing here?" Speedy asked.

"Confirmation."

"Confirmation?" The metallic voice of Red Tornado spoke up for the first time.

"I wanted to see how you guys operated and thought behind the scenes." With a non-chalant shrug of his shoulders he started sinking into the floor. "Now I know, ja ne!" he said with a lazy salute before he fully disappeared into the floor.

The others were shocked into stillness, to see that Shinobi had an ability similar to the Martians density shifting.

"Is he another Martian?" Robin asked into the shocked silence.

He was quickly followed by the Martian Manhunter who used his own density shifting ability to search underground. He was back less than a minute later. "He is gone and no he is not another Martian, I would have felt it if he were."

Beneath his cape the Dark Knight clenched his fists so hard his knuckles popped.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miles away in a rural area between D.C and Maryland, a blond young man in his early twenties stopped in mid pull-up. His amethyst eyes went glassy for a moment and his wide athletic shoulders were tense as he hung from a metal bar. If he were to drop to the ground, he would stand at 6ft 2inches tall, this young man had three distinguishing features that made people take second, third and fourth looks. Sunny blond hair, deep purple eyes and six lines on his face, three on each cheek almost like whiskers.

Finally the young man blinked and went back to his exercise, groaning with exertion he performed one last muscle up to complete the set. Hanging from the bar he began kicking his legs back and forth building momentum. When he was ready, Naruto with a grunt of effort vaulted over the top of the bar, turning in mid-air catching himself on the other side. The exercise was only made more difficult by the heavy chains that were wrapped around his waist and legs down to his ankles. This went on for ten minutes before Naruto called it quits.

Unlocking the chains and letting them hit the floor Naruto casually walked up the stone wall of his underground training area/armory/lair, shaking his head in slight pity after fully assimilating his _**kage bunshin's**_ memory. _'Sorry to burst your bubbles guys, but if you're going to step up and fight in this seemingly never ending war of good vs evil that this world is always fighting , you're going to need to start thinking for yourselves sooner rather than later.'_

Did Naruto have any right to throw a wrench into the Leagues plans for their sidekicks? No probably not. But he wasn't the type to let good people be taken advantage of. Now that the information was out there it would be up to the four sidekicks to decide what they do next.

Pushing the Justice League and their problems to the back of his mind, Naruto hopped in the shower and scrubbed away the sweat and grime of his work out. An hour later he was dressed, fed and ready to get on with the rest of his day. Leaving through a side door in his kitchen, he came out into what could only technically be called a garage. It was just a wood overhang attached to the house with two aluminum poles holding it up. Naruto didn't mind, he didn't buy the place for the aesthetic looks and amenities, he bought it because his nearest neighbor was 32 miles in one direction and 40 miles in another.

Walking up to the only thing in the garage, he pulled away a blue tarp and his breath hitched. _'Gets me every damn time.'_ Naruto thought with a smile. It was a custom chromed Ducati Panigale 1199 r that Naruto nicknamed _**Gin no Kiba**_. Putting on a pair of fingerless gloves and an all-black helmet, Naruto straddled his bike and seconds later tore down the dirt road that led away from his farm house hide away.

In no time at all Naruto was speeding on I-95 making great time and having fun weaving in and out of cars. While he had an appointment in Gotham City later that day he was not in that big of a hurry, he just couldn't resist going full throttle every chance he got.

Just under three hours later he was in Gotham City pulling into an underground garage of an exclusive high rise apartment complex called The Castle. The reason he pulled into such an obvious wealthy elite living complex was because he had a role to play. On paper, Naruto Namikaze was a trust fund rich kid adrenaline junkie, who sometimes dabbled in the not so legal side of things. Up until now he hadn't done anything to truly warrant any serious attention, he was just a bored rich guy looking for excitement. He did it all, sky diving, base jumping, and wingsuit flying, just about everything that got the blood pumping that could be considered high risk. That's what he was doing in Gotham. He had to meet with a man named Niko Umber. Niko was a man average height about 6' give or take, he had short black hair going to gray on the sides and in the back. He had nervous dark eyes almost black that constantly moved, always looking for an escape route or something worth stealing. He had the kind of body that you could tell he was a reed thin guy all his life and only now in his later years that he started putting on weight. Unfortunately for Niko all the weight was going to his stomach and face.

Unknown to everyone including Niko himself, he was one of the many sources of information that Shinobi used for his crime fighting activities. Before Naruto dawned the disguise of Shinobi, he met Niko in his mundane persona Naruto Namikaze in Coast City. Niko was about to get his life shortened by way of a baseball bat because of an outstanding gambling debt he was ducking back on the East Court. Naruto seeing a possible opportunity stepped in, by the end of that day Naruto was $60,000 poorer and had the beginnings of his own spy network, even if the people involved didn't know they were his spies.

What he didn't expect was that the 42 year old Greco-American was a treasure trove of information. Being an average looking Joe, he blended in to the background with the ease of a seasoned shinobi. Added with his 26 year career as a petty thief and small time conman, Niko has been on the fringe of society and the underworld most of his life, coupled with the ambition of a goldfish Niko was often overlooked by people speaking about things in public that should be kept private. Naruto almost suspected him of being a telepath with how easy he could relay plans of jewel heists, bank robberies or even that arms deal Naruto got involved in. The guy was just a human magnet for that kind of thing.

He was up and back down from his penthouse in less than an hour, he was out of his blue jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket and dressed in casual yet expensive clothes. Black pants and jacket with a purple button down shirt. Next to where his Ducati was parked was an Aston Martin V8 Vantage in gun metal grey. It was very showy but another necessity for his role. He pulled out onto the streets of Gotham not in a big hurry to be anywhere. He drove around for a while just to be seen around the city. He even chatted with a few people asking around for Niko even though he knew exactly where he was going to be shortly.

When he finally pulled up outside of an OTB place Niko was in his car within seconds.

"Welcome back to Gotham, Mr. Namikaze. Long time no see."

"Thank you Niko. It has been a while. How are you holding up?" Naruto asked pulling into traffic.

Niko held his hands up. "Still got all ten fingers and toes. Been having a run of luck recently. Things are good. When you called and said you were coming to town, I kept my ears open for anything interesting happening. What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmmm, I'm thinking something involving gambling and blood…lots of it." Naruto said with a laugh. "Think you can find me something like that?"

"That depends. How much money, whose blood? Yours, anybody's, someone special?"

"Let's start with someone else's and see where the night takes us shall we?"

"Hang a left up here, I know just what you're looking for."

45 minutes later they were in an underground arena that would make some professional stadiums look like back yard playgrounds. There were betting booths, concession stands and even freaking restaurants.

"At $2,500 a ticket this Meta-Brawl better be damn impressive." Naruto said has he stared at the gathered masses as they screamed encouragement at the two fighters going at it the ring, one of them looked like a giant bug and the other looked like something out of the Stone Age.

Naruto strolled around the arena until he found a nice table on the mid-level above the stadium seats. He had just ordered a bottle of champagne when the insect was knocked on its ass with a diving head butt and didn't back get up.

" **And there you have folks. Tracer puts Hellgrammite firmly under his boots in a display of shear ferocity!** "

Naruto looked at the giant screen as a dark haired woman appeared playing MC for the crowd.

" **Don't worry folks the night has only just begun, we have plenty of entertaining battles for you to gorge yourselves on, IT'S A BUFFET OF BLOOD ON THE MENU TONIGHT!** "

' _That certainly got them going.'_ Naruto thought as the crowd got to their feet cheering like maniacs. _'New age coliseum'_

" **I hope none of you have forgotten your wallets because tonight we have a very special main event, but for now head to the betting booths, up next we have the deadliest athlete in the world Sportsmaster vs. the fearsome Atomic Skull!"**

Naruto took out a stack of $100 bills with a $10,000 band on it from a briefcase he was carrying and slid it across the table towards Niko. "Sportsmaster in the first round." He said and refilled his glass. Niko snatched up the cash and hauled it to the betting booths. _'Only thing to do now is enjoy the night.'_

Two hours later Naruto was up a quarter million, he was on his third bottle of bubbly and had a brunette on each arm laughing at his stupid jokes. While on the outside Naruto was having the time of his life as a rich guy out on the town, on the inside he was trying to gather as much information as he could. He was eaves dropping on conversations, he was remembering faces, paying special attention to anyone coming and going from the VIP areas. Some people he recognized and some he didn't but that was why he was hanging around with someone like Niko. Most importantly he was paying close attention to the fighters. Some he knew of and some he didn't.

This whole fight to entertain the crowd situation easily reminded him of the Chunin exams. Meta-Brawl wasn't just for entertainment, it was also a place where the more physical low level criminals could get some recognition and up their notoriety and maybe get asked to join some big league organization and earn real money.

' _The more things change the more they stay the same I guess._ ' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto got out of his own head and focused on his surroundings, just in time as his table was being approached by a security team.

"Excuse me Mr. Namikaze, if you wouldn't mind coming with us, Ms. Roulette would like a word with you."

' _They must come off an assembly line._ ' Naruto thought as he looked over the four man team, black suits, black ties, white shirts and sunglasses even in doors.

"I'm sorry, who is Ms. Roulette?"

"Ms. Roulette, is the creator, organizer and hostess of Meta-Brawl." Was the stiff reply.

"Niko get the girls some drinks, no need to stop the party just because I'm not here." He said with a wink at the two giggling hangers on.

"Gentlemen lead the way, never keep a lady waiting don't you know?"

It was a short walk to a private elevator. When it opened up again he was greeted by two more replicas of the same men he met downstairs.

"Mr. Namikaze, what a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto was lead over to a voice coming from a high back leather chair facing the ring. When he got a good look at her his eyebrow rose up on his forehead in appreciation and he slowly and deliberately checked her out.

She didn't look older then her mid-twenties but then again neither did Wonder Woman. Glossy black hair done up in a bun with two chopsticks stuck in in it. She had sly and calculating green eyes and perched on her small upturned nose were a pair of dark tinted half glasses. She was wearing a red qipao slit up the side, he could see a lot of a shapely smooth leg and a green snake tattoo that started at her ankle and worked its way up her leg disappearing under the red material.

"It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Roulette." He said dropping his voice an octave. He sat down next to her without being asked. The guards around her stiffened but didn't say anything. "So to what do I owe this special invitation? I hope it has nothing to do with my little winning streak?"

"Actually it does." She said as she studied him. A bucket of ice and a bottle of champagne appeared between them, the same brand he had been drinking he idly noticed. "I always take notice win someone either wins big or loses big. I would say $250,000 is more than a 'little winning streak'."

"I can assure you Ms. Roulette, there has been no foul play." Naruto said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh I have no doubt about that." She said running a red painted finger nail down his arm. "Some of those fighters were last minute replacements and two fighters who lost have way too much pride and arrogance to take a dive for any amount of money, I should know, I tried."

Picking up the bottle Naruto poured for both of them. "So if not my winnings then what?"

"Mr. Namikaze-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but would you be so kind as to call me Naruto? Being so formal isn't my strong suit."

Roulette let out a tinkling laugh. "Only if you call me Roulette. As I was saying Naruto, I always keep my eye on anyone who wins big or loses big and as tonight's big winner I thought you might like to watch the main event from the best seat in the house."

"I'd love to Roulette, I haven't had such an enticing offer in a while." Naruto said raising his glass.

"I don't believe that for a second." Roulette laughed even as she raised her own glass. "There are rumors going around that you seek danger, or more accurately that you seek death."

After taking a sip Naruto smiled indulgently. "Far from the truth, I like to push myself Roulette." He smile became slightly predatory and his eyes became more intense almost glowing. "I like to achieve maximum stimulation from any activity I engage in."

One delicate black eyebrow went up on her forehead. She leaned forward until they were almost nose to nose. "Very strong words, boastful one would say. It's been my experience that most boastful men are quite a let-down in the end."

"You've never experienced me dear Roulette. But you don't have to take my word for it, I'm willing to provide a demonstration." He took a slow sip of his drink. "More than once and for however long it takes to completely satisfy your curiosity."

"Maybe, I'll take you up on that…maybe. But for now enjoy the show." Roulette stood and with a lot of sway in her hips she approached the window of the owner's box.

" **It's finally time ladies and gentlemen for the main event of the evening.** "

The house lights all around the arena suddenly went out, leaving the spotlights sweeping around the arena as the only visible means to see.

" **Introducing first haling all the way from Santa Prisca, a master in the art of bone breaking and life taking. Ladies and gentlemen, the man who mastered venom, the man whose name is the perfect description for his existence…BANE!** "

The spotlights zoomed in on a man walking towards the fenced in ring. He was wearing a black wife beater, cargo pants, tan work boots and a black and white Lucha Libre mask. The crowd went wild when they spotted him.

Bane ignored them, walking into the ring with utmost confidence in every step and then standing there with his arms crossed not even acknowledging the cheers.

" **Now ladies and gentlemen his opponent was a special find for us here at Meta-Brawl. Crash landed, that's right crash landed practically in our laps from parts unknown. But I guarantee you will not be disappoint with tonight's match-up, this person is as tough as they come and is not afraid to get down and dirty. Put your hands together and show your support for our guest from afar…Koriand'r!** "

When the spotlights swung around to highlight Bane's opponent if Naruto hadn't been around so many exotic and beautiful women for the majority of his life he would have literally fallen out of his seat in amazement. But he managed to contain himself enough to just standing up and walking closer to the open window.

She was statuesque, with orange skin, deep red hair and luminescent green eyes. She was wearing some kind of armor and skirt combination and knee length metal boots and a metal happuri. She also ignored the crowd, her focus was entirely on Bane as she went down the catwalk towards the ring.

" **Just as I promised folks, you now have 3 minutes to place your bets!** "

Naruto took out his phone and sent a txt to Niko, he didn't actually care who one but he was definitely going to bet on someone whose natural skin tone was his favorite color.

With her final say she turned from the crowd to look at Naruto with a sly grin. "My, my Naruto, we've only just begun to get acquainted, don't tell me you're going to toss me over for the new girl already?"

"Don't worry Roulette." Naruto said taking her elbow and escorting her back to her seat. "Once I lay my claim to something, I never let it go. However I'm also a man of exotic tastes, so one spice for the rest of my life isn't going to cut it."

Roulette let out another tinkling laugh. "There's a lot to be said about an honest man these days. Especially one that doesn't fly around wearing his underwear on the outside of his clothes."

The two shared a laugh at the expense of the Big Blue Boyscout, before turning the attention towards the ring as a bell sounded.

The roar of the crowd intensified at the sound of the bell, they were anticipating a knock down drag out brawl right from the beginning.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Bane casually walked towards the alien girl. He must have towered over her by at least a foot but she didn't seem quailed or nervous one bit.

' _Not her first fight then. She must be trained, but how well?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

There were no mikes in the ring so no one could hear what was being said, but by body language alone, it was easy to tell Bane was taunting her in some way. And the taunt became obvious when he leaned down apparently giving the red haired alien girl a free shot.

It was a hell of a free shot as the girl sent a right cross plowing into Bane's face launching across the ring and into the electrified fence. The alien girl was no amateur either, she went right after Bane. Before he fully recovered from the first blow, a kick to the stomach bounced him off the fence for a second time and into her waiting arms where she attempted to squeeze him into submission.

Bane realizing he better get serious in a hurry, shook off the first two devastating blows, wiggled and squirmed his arms into close proximity to each other and managed to activate his venom release dial. He threw his head back screaming as the steroids was delivered directly into his brain. Seconds later his body starting bulging everywhere from his neck to his feet and he muscled his way out of the orange aliens iron grip.

He grabbed the surprised redhead by the shoulders and slammed his head repeatedly into her metal head piece until it dented and a trickle of blood ran from her forehead down the side of her nose. When he finally released her a double footed dropkick sent her skidded across the ring.

Leaping in the air after her, he came down attempting to punch her head through the ring floor but only managing to punch a hole in it when she rolled out of the way. They were both on their feet circling each other, the alien had discarded her head gear and wiped away the blood.

Then they went after each other, Bane came after her trying to use his size to his advantage strength, to grapple with her. She ducked under his attempted grab and gave him two vicious jabs to his ribs for his efforts, she bent low under a wild back fist, and leapt up hitting Bane with an uppercut that took him off his feet but not down to the canvas. He recovered quickly and shoulder tackled her into a nearby portion of the electrified fence, holding her there while she screamed in pain.

Bane was all smiles as he watched the girl wail in agony. Then to his surprise, her green eyes glowed briefly and she managed to maneuver her legs up to her chest and kicked Bane squarely in the face. Dropping to the floor the girl scrambled away from the fence. Once again Bane charged at her but this time she dropped backwards planted her foot in his chest and launched him over her head to land hard behind her.

Getting to her feet as quickly as she could she ran at Bane who was only just getting to his knees and without hesitating drove the edge of her hand into his throat. Normally that would have been an instant kill move but with the venom reinforcing every inch of him, that was just enough to take the wind out of Bane.

Bane fell back on the canvas coughing and choking, he rolled onto his stomach bracing himself on his hands and knees willing himself to stand up and keep fighting. But he didn't see, the red haired alien, with the orange skin and the glowing green eyes, standing above, he didn't see her bring her hands together above her head and drive them into the back of his skull planting him face first into the ring mat. He certainly didn't feel it when she stomped on the back of his head to make sure he was out.

Naruto was clapping along with the rest of the impressed audience. Naruto could see the alien girl was almost dead on her feet but she refused to allow anyone to help her out of the ring.

"Roulette, you sure do know how to entertain the masses. Tell me, how are you in one on one settings?" Watching that orange skinned alien girl fight really did something to Naruto's libido. It made him realize his serious lack of nookie situation he's had going on for the last few weeks and Roulette looked like she could be up for some fun.

"I've never had any complaints before." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to a different elevator than the one he arrived in.

Naruto fired off a quick text to Niko to tell him to take a cab home.

"And I'm not about to start now." She said kissing him just as the elevator doors closed shutting them inside and leaving her bodyguards to take the long way around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Gin no Kiba**_ **-Silver Fang**

 _ **Kage Bushin**_ - **Shadow clone**

 **Niko Umber-An OC I created, any likeness or similar characteristics with any known person or character is strictly coincidence.**

 **An: Well here is chapter 2, I hope I get as good a response as chapter 1. I've had many concerns about Naruto forming a harem. I can tell you now there will be no harem. By the way I'm using the Starfire design from Justice League vs the Teen Titans.**

 **I think that's all I had to say see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not a Sidekick**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DC comics.**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Foreign Language"_

' _ **Jutsu'**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(After the incident at Cadmus)**

"Okay, so we're on the outs with our sidekicks, our enemies are stealing our playbook and banding together and we have a newly discovered clone of Superman who has been taught God knows what since his creation." Flash summed up as he and several other league members gathered in a conference room on the Watchtower. "Who else wants to call today a win?" He asked with false cheer.

"Now is not the time Flash!" Batman said to no one's surprise.

"I agree completely." Green Arrow said plopping down in a chair. "Today is on my 'Shouldn't have gotten out of bed' top ten list."

"Did I miss something? Shouldn't Superman be in the foul mood at the moment?" Wonder Woman asked looking in confusion at the other members.

Batman glanced at the Amazon only then realizing that between providing the backup for Zatara and then the trip to Cadmus there was not an opportunity to update her on exactly what happened with the sidekicks. _'Well no time like the present.'_

"Things didn't exactly go as we planned this morning." Batman said. It didn't take long to explain what happened and why Green Arrow of all people, who was almost as laid back as the Flash in an ill-tempered mood. "Things wouldn't have gotten has bad as they did if not for Shinobi."

Wonder Woman was about to protest on behalf of her sometimes collaborator but Green Arrow beat her to it.

"As easy as it would be to place all the blame on the guy, he wasn't the straw that broke the camel's back." Green Arrow said with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging down. He was the picture of depression. "Roy has been chafing at the restrictions being placed on him for some time now. That's why I initially told him about the Watchtower. I have a feeling he would have left today regardless of Shinobi's presence."

"So what do we do now?" Aquaman who had been quiet up until then asked. "You heard their ultimatum and that is exactly what it was. Either we back them up or they go off on their own."

Batman said into the silence. "They're working together." All attention went to the bat themed hero. "That was a coordinated attack by Icicle Je, Killer Frost and Mr., Freeze. Our enemies have been working smarter not harder in recent months. Like Flash said, they stole our playbook, so we need new plays."

There were confused looks exchanged around the room. It was the alien Manhunter who asked. "In what way?"

"As a whole the League has been largely a reactionary organization. They make the first move and we respond. We can't afford to be on the back foot anymore. I propose a recon/information gathering team. After today I believe we already have volunteers."

There were nods of approval around the room. They spent the next hour throwing ideas back and forth about the responsibility of team and who would be involved. It was only when Wonder Woman threw in one particular idea that the tension in the room climbed to unhealthy levels.

"I would like to invite Shinobi to join this team. He already meets several requirements. He's an excellent fighter, he as experience and we all know stealth won't be a problem." Wonder Woman said.

Green Arrow was the first to speak against the mysterious sword wielders involvement. "He doesn't have the trust requirement. We don't know anything about him, even after all this time."

"I've been building the trust between us since the day we met." The Amazon said with irritation clearly in her voice. "It hasn't been easy, especially when certain individuals constantly attempt to unmask him. How can he trust us if we don't show we trust him?"

"He is a complete unknown. His methods remind me too much of Ras al Ghul's teachings. Until we find out who he is, we have to keep him at arms-length." Batman argued.

"Do his methods remind you too much of Ras al Ghul or yourself?" The Princess argued back.

Batman bristled but the Amazon didn't give him time to respond.

"You speak of his methods but were you so different when you started? I recall old news reports of a masked vigilante who sent 17 people to the hospital in the first week of his sightings." Smirking she added. "That same individual also had the tendency to dangle people over ledges, sometimes even throwing off buildings."

"Well she's got you there. As I recall you didn't even want to work with us in the beginning." Flash said. Then he mimicked Batman's gruff voice. "'I'm not much of a team player' that was a direct quote."

"All I'm saying is give him a chance."

"I'll think about it." Batman conceded. After that the meeting broke up with everyone going their separate ways. All except Superman who had not said more than was necessary since returning from Cadmus.

"You want to talk about it Clark?" Batman asked when the room was empty.

"How can they do this again? After the nightmare that was Galatea, how can they create another clone!?" He snapped.

Batman didn't have any answers other than the obvious ones being of greed and fear both of which he was sure the Kryptonian had already thought of. The silence stretched until Batman asked the most important question. "What are you going to do about him?"

Superman sighed and scrubbed his hands up and down his face. "I don't know. I have absolutely no idea what to do Bruce." He said despondently before leavings without another word.

Bruce looked at the departing form of the closest person he could claim as a best friend and never thought he would see the Man of Steel look so defeated without a single punch being thrown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a very pleasant night and morning with Roulette, Naruto didn't get back to his penthouse until almost noon the next day. After a shower and a bite to eat, he fired up his computer to check the latest headlines. As he waited he couldn't keep the smirk off his face thinking about his late night activities. _'I can't name many people who can contort themselves into some of the positions she did without some kind of body modification. She almost moved like Orochi- Noooo! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Orochimaru has no place anywhere near your sexual reminiscing! '_

Doing a full body dry heave and gladly getting out of his own head, Naruto turned his attention to the Daily Planet news site. "Boy Heroes help put out blazing inferno." He read out loud. Skimming the article, he read that Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash saved two people from a fire of unknown sources at Cadmus Labs.

"The Jr Leaguers stepped in for their adult counterparts I see." Scrolling down to the next headline, Naruto's interest was piqued. "Justice League on the scene of Cadmus collapse." It was a nice picture of all the big names in one spot. Naruto leaned back into his chair. "What is so important about Cadmus that it would draw the who's who of the Justice League to their front door?"

"Well it seems I'm heading to D.C. for some old fashioned recon." _'Memo to self, you're developing a bad habit of talking to yourself. You're lonely. Get a pet or a friend.'_

So around midnight, after staking out the rubble that used to be the upper levels of Cadmus Naruto made his way under a camouflage jutsu around the night security into the inner building and down an elevator shaft. Tracing the path of destruction to the point of origin, he came upon something out of a sci-fi movie. Giant test tubes, walls dripping in weird glowing goop and a bunch of flashing lights on a super computer, knowing the Justice League had most likely mined it for all it was worth he didn't bother with it.

What he did do was take a seat just beyond the door and allow himself to fall into a light meditative state, just enough to feel out any life energies nearby. What he found was enough to almost knock him out of his trance. Below him were hundreds possibly thousands of life signs, some stronger than others but they were down there.

He was deciding whether or not to investigate when he felt a familiar and strong life energy enter into his sensing range at a fast pace. Retracing his steps he came face to face with the Amazonian Princess just as she was landing a couple of sub-levels above his previous position.

"Hime, so good to see you again." He said pleasantly and casually.

"It's good to see you as well Shinobi." She said equally as pleasant. She looked around casually before commenting. "Do you come here often?"

Naruto smiled even though she couldn't see it. "That is the cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard. You're going to have to do better than that." Naruto always enjoyed his run-ins with the Amazon. It was a weird relationship to say the least. Sometimes he flirted, sometimes she flirted. Other times they could sit in companionable silence with each other like old friends. "What are you doing around these parts?"

"I was hoping to run into you actually,"

"Uh oh, I hate to think I was getting predictable." Naruto said but he was only half jesting. Predictability often lead to death, which he was not in a hurry to experience again.

Diana simply nodded in agreement. "I had an interesting conversation with my colleagues recently."

Naruto groaned out loud. "The writing was on the wall as far as Speedy goes. He would have left if I was there or not. As for the others. My intention was not to sow dissention or distrust into the ranks but to get them thinking for themselves. If they are ever going to step out of the shadows of their mentors, then they need to start relying on their own instincts and judgement. And that all starts by questioning everything they've been taught. That's how you grow as an individual."

Diana was silent as she dissected what he said. "You've only just met them but you've seemed to have taken a personal interest."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know about that. So, why were you hoping to run into me?"

"I want to talk to you about something, but not here. Somewhere more private."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Some weeks later)**

It was a tense atmosphere as the now six member team of young heroes made our way to Santa Prisca per Batman's orders. If Naruto were to guess the reason, it was most likely due to his presence. It took quite a bit time as in weeks to finally convince him to join. What clenched his decision was seeing the team in action in that near debacle in Happy Harbor. This was the team's first official mission, so added to the apprehension that Naruto's being there caused, there was also an appropriate level of nervousness and anticipation.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca, drop zone A, in 60 seconds." Announced M'gann M'orzz our de facto pilot (it is her ship).

Aqualad stood up from his chair and pressed the stylized _A_ on the front of his pants. His outfit melted away from a red shirt into dark gray and his pants went to a darker shade of blue almost black. Aqualad nodded to M'gann. "Ready."

"Switching to stealth mode." After a moment M'gann swung the ship in closer to the water and a hole in the center of the ship opened up allowing Aqualad to disappear through it in a perfect swan dive.

A few minutes later Aqualad's voice was heard through the ship.

" _Heat and motion sensors have been patched. Data is now on continuous loop. Move in."_

"Drop zone B." M'gann announced. The rest of the team, Naruto included, stood up as their chairs melted into the ship's floor and harnesses lowered from the ceiling.

Kid Flash pressed the lightning bolt emblem on his chest and his standard yellow and red speed suit melted away into a mostly black suit with red accents. "How cool do I look? Huh? Huh?" He said trying to look at himself from all angles.

"Very cool." M'gann said as her own blue skirt and white top turned into a form fitting black body suit with a red x across the front.

"How about you Baby Supes?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his hand around his own harness. "You going to stick with the just kicked out of military school look?"

"No capes, no tights, no offense." The teen clone said crossing his arms over the red _S_ on his shirt. He glared at the most recent addition to the team. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Nothing!" M'gann said immediately. "It completely works for you." The second part coming out a little dreamily. "Meaning you can do good work in those clothes." She added flustered by her earlier outburst.

' _Someone likes bad boys.'_ Naruto thought to himself when M'gann pulled her hood up and went invisible.

After an awkward silence Kid Flash, Robin and Naruto descended to the ground using the harnesses provided by the ship, while M'gann floated alongside them.

They all quickly scattered away from the landing zone when a fast falling Super Clone nearly dropped on top of them.

"I told you I didn't need a line." He said dusting his hands off while stepping out of a mini crater he created.

Naruto sighed heavily and approached the new teen. "This is a covert operation. As in 'an operation that is so planned and executed as to conceal the identity of or permit plausible denial by the sponsor.' In Layman's terms it means do not cause a mini earthquake thereby announcing your arrival. Next time use the damn line."

Naruto walked away and touched the side of his helmeted head. _"Aqualad we're on the ground."_

" _Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous."_

We all crowded around Robin as a holographic map sprang from his wrist brace. "This way."

Twenty minutes later, the team was making good time when Superboy alerted them to a noise.

"Did you hear that?"

Naruto channeled chakra into his ears and was able to pick up the sound of multiple footsteps.

"I don't hear anything. Is it a super thing?" Kid Flash asked. "Robin, you have any idea wh-, and he's gone. I hate it when he does that."

" _Kid Flash, Superboy switch to infrared, see if you're being tracked."_ Aqualad said through the coms.

Kid Flash adjusted his goggles over his eyes and focused on a copse of trees in the distance. "Got a group of heavily armed baddies, but I don't think they're looking for us."

"They're not. They're going to bump into another equally armed group before they ever come our way."

"Good. Leave them to it. We're here to gather information." Naruto said just before they all heard the sounds of machine guns going off.

"No need for super hearing now."

" _Shinobi is right. Stay clear of that fight, move on to the factory."_

"Yep, just as soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash said before taking down a muddy river bed.

Naruto touched his ear and barked quietly into the coms. "Kid Flash, get your ass back here, Robin can take care of himself! Kid Flash?"

"Don't bother, he just lost his footing. He's going to end up right in the middle of both sides." Superboy said never taking his eyes of path Kid Flash took.

"Damn!" Naruto hopped down into same muddy river bed that Kid Flash used only he had chakra to help him keep his footing. "M'gann get those guns away from them. Superboy put down those thugs quickly, we don't know if they have any other surprises. I'll take Bane."

By wordless agreement they all split off. M'gann took to the air, Superboy broke off to flank them from behind and Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and imbued two shuriken with wind chakra and as soon as Bane came into view he hurled them with precision and cut his weapon into three parts.

When Bane looked up from his destroyed Uzi, Naruto was airborne. A flying kick to the forehead sent Bane's head rebounding of the tree he was taking cover behind. Naruto easily side-stepped a sloppy thrown left hook before hitting the masked villain in the sweet spot behind his left ear with an overhand right, that landed him face down unconscious in the mud.

Looking up from his defeated enemy, he saw M'gann hurling two red hooded men into a tree knocking them out. Superboy then walked out of the darkened woods carrying one person over his shoulder while dragging three more. A flash of light in his peripheral announced Aqualad's arrival as he electrocuted someone attempting to run away. All in all _'Needs work, needs a lot of work.'_ Naruto thought.

After tying everyone up the team convened in the center of the recent battleground.

"I recognize these uniforms. It's the Cult of the Kobra. It's led by their supposedly living god called Kobra." Robin imparted.

"I don't think Batman is aware that Santa Prisca's venom operation is now being run by a criminal cult of extremists." Aqualad said looking over their captives.

Robin nodded in agreement. "Judging by this skirmish we stumbled into, I'd say it was a hostile take-over."

"But these guys aren't on venom." Naruto stated the obvious. "So if they aren't using it on them-selves and according to Batman they aren't selling it. What are they doing with it?"

"Exactly what we should find out." Robin suggested too enthusiastically.

"That's not your call to make." Naruto said sternly.

Robin narrowed his eyes defiantly. "Whose call is it, yours?"

Naruto ignored him looking at Aqualad. "Call the Bat, tell him what we've run in to so far."

"Aqualad to Batman come in. Aqualad to Batman?" The Atlantean waited before trying once again. When he still received no response he gave it up. Shaking his head he looked at the rest of the team. "No response they must be jamming radio signals now."

"So it's decided, we find out what the Cult of the Kobra is up to." Robin said.

Kid Flash stepped into the boy wonders personal space. "It's not decided just because you said so."

"This team needs a leader." Robin said not backing down.

"And you think you're just going to appoint your-self and we're going to follow?" Kid Flash asked incredulously. "You're only 13 and you already left us hanging once."

"Did you forget you just blew our cover Twinkle Toes?"

Before the argument could get even more heated Naruto stepped up beside them. "Excuse me fearless leaders, but while you two argue like an old married couple our enemies are wide awake and listening to every word you say."

"Hahaha. I was wondering when someone would notice." Bane said as he continued to chuckle. "You're clever niños, you know about Kobra but that's is only half the story. I can get you into the factory so you can learn the rest. I have a secret entrance you understand."

M'gann crouched in front of him and raised one hand in his direction the other she put it her temple. "There is a secret entrance but, he's definitely hiding something."

"Ah ah ah, it won't be that easy." Bane said slyly.

"He's reciting futbol scores in Española. This could take a while." M'gann said with a sigh.

Bane smirked at the gathered teens. "Well the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Miss Martian, check this guy," Naruto said nudging the man next to Bane. "See if he knows about the secret entrance."

M'gann turned to her new target. Her eyes glowed briefly, she shook her head. "He doesn't know anything about an entrance."

The team exchanged looks seeing this as there only option and reluctantly agreed.

Naruto walked over and crouched in front of the Luchador. "Alright hombre, but before we go to your secret entrance, I want you to see something." Naruto took out a kunai and an explosive tag. He wrapped the tag around the handle and tossed it at the trunk of a tree some distance away but still visible. Keeping his visor locked on Banes masked faced, after a small pause an explosion rocked the forest.

While Bane and the others were still gaping at the sight of what a flimsy piece of paper can do. Naruto slapped another across Banes throat. As he spoke turned up the killing intent with each word.

Something like killing intent wouldn't break a guy like Bane. But it would get his attention and Bane would know for damn sure I meant every word. "If anyone besides me tries to remove it, it goes off. If you double cross us, it goes off. If you make any comments I don't particularly like, it goes off. If you tell any knock-knock jokes, it goes off. You are going to have to work very hard to stay alive Bane."

An hour of walking later the team plus one super villain found them-selves on a cliff overlooking a very busy compound.

"Alright we're here. Where's this secret backdoor of yours?" Naruto asked looking over to Bane.

Without comment Bane walked over to a boulder almost twice as tall and wide as he was and with barely a grunt tossed it aside. "Right this way." He said before he walked in and was immediately illuminated by motion sensor lights hanging along the walls.

Kid Flash paused at the opening and huffed. "So El Masko is our leader now?"

Robin bumped his shoulder deliberately in passing but didn't comment other-wise. The rest of the team was silent. The mine shaft them to a thick red rust colored blast door that Bane unlocked with his thumb print. They then wound up in an old disused by the look and smell locker room.

Bane and Robin were peeking out of the only apparent exit.

"All clear." Robin said before slipping out the door. The rest followed, by the time Naruto joined them on the factory floor Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it, did that fool get caught already?" Bane growled although quietly.

"If he was caught we'd be hearing about it." Aqualad huffed before adding. "He just does that."

"No sweat." Kid Flash said before pulling his goggles over his eyes. "I'll get the Intel and be back before the boy wonder." Before he could move he felt a vice like grip on the back of his neck. His head was forcefully turned towards visor covered eyes that even though he couldn't see them, he could feel them glaring at him.

"Now is not the time or place for you and Robin to try and one-up each other." Naruto said in a hard tone. He pulled Kid Flash back into the shadowed recesses of the large vats, motioning the rest of them to follow.

"Alright pay attention. It just so happens that Robin is uniquely qualified to sneak in hack their computers and get out." He turned to Bane. "Which way to the loading docks? Whoever is buying this stuff has got to pick it up."

"That way, down there." Bane shot a thumb over his shoulder.

Naruto then turned to M'gann. "Miss Martian, since you have a built in camouflage mode, I want you to scout ahead. Keep to the shadows and out of the light as much as possible. Since the coms are down you have to use telepathy to communicate. And also relay to Robin what we're doing."

She shot a hesitant look at Superboy.

"I'll be fine, let's just get it over with." He said gruffly.

M'gann still looked at little unsure but drew her hood up and disappeared from view, a whooshing sound signified her departure. It wasn't long before Naruto heard a female voice in his head.

" _All clear, you can move forward."_

The remaining five crept along the wall following Bane's hand signal directions and M'gann's mental affirmations.

" _Stop. Two cultists standing guard at the door leading to the docks."_

" _Any weapons that you can see?"_ Naruto asked.

" _Machine guns slung over their backs, nothing in their hands. And they have their backs to you. They seem pretty relaxed actually._

" _Of course they are, they're not expecting any attacks from the inside."_ Kid Flash chimed in.

"Superboy you're with me, we take them down quickly and quietly." Naruto commanded before creeping forward with the clone right behind him.

After stashing the unconscious guards in a nearby closet, and being rejoined by a visible M'gann, they were now crouched behind stacks of crates in the rear of the loading docks.

"It's a massive shipment alright, enough to dose an entire army." Aqualad said in horror.

"Yeah but It's all new product, the old stuff is just sitting there." Superboy said.

M'gann suggested with a cutely confused look on her face. "Maybe freshness counts."

Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair he couldn't help it. "Nice try." He said before he voice got serious again. "If they were just going to make new venom, they could have set up shop anywhere in the world, why would they fight over this place?"

"A helicopter is coming." Superboy said looking off into the distance.

"Most likely the buyer."

"I'll get closer and I.D. the buyer everybody else fall back to our entry point." _"That means you too Robin."_ Naruto added mentally.

" _I'm almost done."_ His voice came back impatiently

" _NOW!"_

" _Okay, okay. Jeez!"_

"Get going. And Bane? Remember to mind your manners. Miss Martian don't drop the link. Coms are still down." Naruto said.

Naruto stayed crouched behind the crates as everyone else quietly slipped out the door. When they were gone he used his own camouflage technique to disappear. He then wall crawled very slowly up to a skylight to get a vantage point on the in-bound helicopter.

Lying down as flat as he could on the slate roof, Naruto eyed the welcoming party which consisted of two lines on either side of three individuals. One of them was very slim almost to the point of being emaciated, he couldn't tell from his position if it was male or female, they wearing leather pants, some kind of leather half jacket that covered just the torso and had orange hair. The figure in the middle was completely unidentifiable because it was covered head to ankle in a hooded red cloak, but was most likely the leader of the cultists.

The last individual was a complete stand out. Even from this distance Naruto could tell it was gargantuan figure. Gray skin, overly developed upper body to the point it was slightly hunched over, with torn pants and bare feet.

By the time his inspection was over the helicopter which was clearly military had landed. And out of the doors step a person he could instantly identify as Sportsmaster.

With all the environmental noise and the helicopter rotors still going he wouldn't be able to hear anything anyway so decided to meet back up with the rest. Before he retreated back to the warehouse he made a clone to ensure that the helicopter never left the ground and to buy some time to plan.

"So," He began to say when he rejoined the team, but Robin cut him off.

"We heard, Ms. Martian already told us Sportsmaster is the buyer."

"That's right. What did you find?"

"I found a formula that combines the blockbuster formula with venom. It's three times stronger than the old venom and the results are permanent. They're calling it kobra-venom."

Naruto grimaced behind his mask. "I've already seen the results. About seven feet tall, big, gray and ugly."

"So what now?" Aqualad asked in the silence.

"Now, this recon mission is a sabotage mission. Kobra-venom does not leave this island." Naruto said firmly.

"Do you have a plan?"

"The plan is this," He turned to the impatient speedster. "Kid Flash, you're up first. You are going to do what you do best. Get yourself noticed, cause a disturbance and make a nuisance of yourself all while taking out as many of those cultists as you can."

"I should feel insulted but somehow I'm not." Kid Flash said giving him two thumbs up.

"Miss Martian, you're going to back him up. Keep the cultists off the upper levels, we don't want the factory floor turning into a shooting gallery."

"I understand."

Naruto then stepped in front of Superboy. "You have that walking slab of muscle, put it down and keep it down."

"Done and done."

He stood in front of Aqualad and Robin. "Sportsmaster and the shipment. Whatever else happens he does not leave here with that stuff. Got it?"

"Got it." "Got it."

"And what of me _Generalísimo?_ Do you have a job for me?" Bane asked sarcastically.

"Actually I do. How bad do you want to get some payback on Kobra?"

Bane stiffened and both and hands clenched into fists so tight his leather gloves could be heard creaking in the silence. "What would you have me do?"

"When all hell breaks loose, he's all yours. Don't hold back." Naruto said simply.

"With pleasure."

With nothing more needing to be said, they double timed it to the factory. Pausing at the door and opening a crack, they saw they were still in the clear. "Kid, Miss. M, you're up."

Kid Flash affixed his goggles over his eyes before turning to Miss Martian. "Are you ready for this beautiful?"

In answer Miss Martian raised her hood over her head and went transparent. "As I'll ever be."

Kid Flash took off and before you knew it his voice was echoing through the factory. "Okay guys, stop if you've heard this one before! There once was a man from Nantucket-"

The sound of automatic gun fun cut him off.

"Let's go!" The rest of them sprinted from the hidden alcove straight for the loading docks. With Naruto in the lead he cut a non-lethal swath through all the small fry, until they all burst out into the open field in time to see Sportsmaster fleeing towards the waiting helicopter with a metal case under his arm.

"Mammoth kill them! Now!"

Naruto's attention was turned towards a beastly roar and the angry charge of the now named Mammoth.

"Superboy that's your dance partner." A black blur raced passed Naruto and met the charging Mammoth with his own challenging roar. The two met in a collision that was felt by those nearby. Superboy went in low, driving his shoulder into the mid-section of the suped up monstrosity, before jumping up hard and fast with an uppercut that would have decapitated a normal man but only shot Mammoth about two feet in the air. Superboy grabbed Mammoth by the arm and tossed him away before following after him to get more room to fight.

It was a brief look and that was all Naruto saw before turning his attention to other things.

Bane was already brawling with Kobra, having apparently laid out his bodyguard beforehand. Robin and Aqualad were being held up by cultists and Sportsmaster was getting further away. _'Oh well, no plan survives contact with the enemy.'_ Naruto thought before taking off after Sportsmaster. He went through, around or over anyone in his way before flinging a brace of kunai at Sportsmaster, knocking the case from his arms.

Sportsmaster pivoted around and got in an aggressive stance. "Ok J.V. let's see what you got."

Naruto never slowed or paused. Sportsmaster ducked under the first aerial round house kick and hopped over the follow up leg sweep. He darted in close and tried to grapple but Naruto got him in a clinch and drove two quick knees into his chest, a side kick put some distance between us.

Sportsmaster hit the ground but rolled quickly to his feet. "Oh, you're good. I can see the kid gloves need to come off." He came back in and as he threw his first punch a six inch triangular blade slid out of the top of his arm guard. When he missed with the first one its twin popped out of the arm guard on the other arm and tried to bisect him.

Naruto bobbed and weaved through Sportsmaster's attempted disembowelment before locking blades with him with two kunai held in a reverse grip. They tested each-others strength before pushing off and rushing back in. The sound of clanging steel and the glint of metal in the moons light was Naruto's only focus at the moment, waiting for an opportunity to take advantage of.

He finally got it when the frustrated sports enthusiast made an angry sloppy swing. He over reached, and Naruto drove one kunai into the underside of his unprotected forearm and sent the other slicing through the air towards his jugular. He must have sensed the imminent danger to his life. In a praise worthy show of dexterity for a man of his body type, he leaned backwards in a single hand spring and only received a glancing nick.

Panting heavily, Sportsmaster with his right arm hanging at his side gingerly placed his fingers on his neck. They came away wet and not with sweat. "You're not like the others are you? You're actually a killer." He stated knowingly.

Naruto got into a ready stance, his bloody kunai held in front of him. "Born and raised." He affirmed.

Sportsmaster's response was to reach into his bag of weapons on his back and pulled out a crossbow that apparently shot out red energy blasts.

Naruto retreated to cover behind discarded crates as Sportsmaster laid down barrage of covering fire as he himself retreated towards the waiting helicopter.

He lay there not even attempting to go after him. "Did you do it?"

A black covered head identical too Naruto's rose out of the ground next to him. "It's done Boss. Even managed to pick this up." His clone set a metal case on the ground next to him.

Peeking over the crates he saw that Sportsmaster was far enough away. A half of ram seal later and an orange fireball could be seen in the distance. Grabbing the case and ignoring the memories of his dispelled clone, Naruto joined the team just as Bane connected with a haymaker that sent Kobra spiraling into a tree.

Kobra stood up panting heavily and ignoring the blood dripping from a cut above his eye. When he saw Naruto or more specifically the case he was carrying his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth in anger. "Another time." He said through his clenched teeth as he backed away into the forest. "Definitely another time and another place."

Naruto could have went after him but his team was fatigued and although the small fry were down they weren't out. "Alright boys and girl, don't drop your guards just yet. Robin you get started trying to get through whatever is still jamming the coms and get the coms and everybody else start retraining these people as best as you can."

Everyone scrambled to follow orders. He approached Bane who was still staring of into the forest. "You get a head start. When you get far enough away from me that thing on your neck will fall off on its own."

He grunted in acknowledgment and starting walking off. He paused just before he was fully enveloped in the darkness.

"I'm surprised you're letting me go."

"This isn't the first time an enemy and an ally were the same person on the same day. Take it however you want. As long as you don't take it as a weakness."

With a small almost imperceptible nod he disappeared into the foliage.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Life. What can you do but to make the best of it? I know it's been a while. I assure I'm still kicking, it's just that other things kept me away from my writing desk. I'll do my best to update more frequently but I make no promises. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. See ya next time.**


End file.
